Nick Bow
by Zadien
Summary: Spoilers for Season six video Friends and Enemies. There's something dark lurking in the Magix Dimension. It's turning Friend against Friend, creating emotional explosions and corrupting personalities. Everyone's fallen victim and now one who has always travelled the fine line between right and wrong is about to be pushed over the edge. Luckily she's got some good friends.


Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. Nick Bow is mine.

So yeah this came to me today and I felt the need to write it, especially after seeing the Winx Club Secret video on the EN Winx Club channel on youtube called "_Friends and Enemies_". I feel that this might go a little way to explaining what's going on. I also just wanted to try writing something Winx again since I got out of the practice when I was doing NaNoWriMo and haven't been able to write this month at all.

Remember, this isn't serious. This is just for a bit of fun and **no this does not relate to Princess Pals**.

* * *

The Start

* * *

The Domino palace was filled to the brim with dignitaries for the special day. The King and Queen were proudly smiling with their daughters and Prince Sky, talking to dignitaries about their hopes and plans for the future. It was a beautiful moment, one that would be depicted in the Chronicles as a scene of triumph for the Royal Family. King Oritel and Marion had overcome a curse and both their daughters had returned to them, proving that evil truly could not win against good hearts.

And there lay the problem, Nova mused, placing her foot against the column behind her, and casting a glance around the outdoor courtyard. While evil had not won, per se, it was a poor loser. Now something dark and sinister lurked within the castle walls, garbed in red and waiting for the right moment to strike. Because some people just could not leave things alone. Oh, maybe their intentions were good, but their execution left a lot to be desired — probably ending with their actual execution, though Nova doubted it. Really, the Royal family of Domino was just too nice for their own good. She'd have hung, drawn and quartered her enemies and those of Solaria.

A breeze slipped through the crowd, pulling at her orange hair as Nova smiled and waved to Princess Stella who stood off to the side with Brandon and her father. Of course, the monarchy of Solaria had been invited. Stella and Bloom had been friends since before their first day at Alfea; Stella was indirectly the reason Oritel and Marion were alive, and with their daughters at this moment, and the parents had become good friends. That couldn't quite be said for King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon, who still seemed to hold a friendly rivalry with the other couple that stopped them from being genuinely amicable, though they all presented a good face for the media.

The Princess of Lynphea, on the other hand, seemed not to care two whits about the roving eyes of the reporters, as she stumbled and scrambled towards Nova's spot by the column. Her plait was coming undone, there was dust smudges on the hem of her frilly dress and a streak of black had found its way across her forehead. Nova suppressed a sigh and stood up straight, finding the creak of her leather and bronze armour pleasing.

"Nova!"

"I'm right here Krystal, I can hear you."

Krystal's lips thinned as she scanned the crowd. "Have you spotted her yet?"

"If I had, she'd be wrapped up tight in a nice length of chain. Why are we doing this again? Why doesn't _he_ do it?"

Annoyance flashed in Krystal's green eyes as she grabbed Nova's arm and began to tug her out into a corridor with an arched ceiling held up by pillars of blue marble. Bright greenery spilled out beyond the walls and delicate lilac flowers bloomed along the trellises as Krystal passed by. "Because, according to one of his subordinates, she left him handcuffed to a bed. I sent Galatea to deal with him."

Nova nodded. It was better to send Galatea. Her best friend, the princess of Melody was much better at honouring people's privacy, which was such a shame. Nova definitely wouldn't be getting any topless pictures of Captain Hunkalicious from Galatea.

"Maybe we could just leave her as she is. She's at least loosened up a little."

"No! No, we cannot. We must save her. That's what we, as friends, should do. It's not like the Winx would look beneath the surface, so it's up to us."

"To be fair to the Winx, it's not like she gave them a reason to be open minded about her attitude. But, Flora's probably the one person who would listen to us."

Krystal faltered, then nodded. "Yes, of course. She's definitely our best bet."

* * *

Flora breathed in the honey-scented air of the Domino gardens and paused in her patrol of the outer passageway to enjoy the tranquil energy. She'd feel if the Trix were to attack, so she took a moment to herself. Not far away, the royal family of Domino was gathered in the Courtyard, talking to their friends and getting ready for the celebrations. She and her friends, the other members of the Winx Club, had decided to keep an eye out for their nemeses, the Witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"Beautiful," a deep voice rumbled, making her heart jolt.

With a delighted smile, Flora turned to Helia and held out her hands. She didn't have to doubt that he would take them because she knew now that he would always want to touch her and hold her, to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. Nothing and no one could come between them.

"Flora! Helia!"

Except, perhaps Princess Krystal. Flora squashed the tiny aggravated voice and tore her gaze away from Helia's handsome face, to look down the corridor, a fixed smile pasted to her lips. "Princess Krystal, what are you doing here?"

"Thank goodness we found you." The younger girl stumbled to a halt, hands pressed to her chest.

Nova sauntered past her to slouch against the wall facing them. "We figured you'd be the Winx member to talk to about this _issue_ we have."

Cold dread filled Flora's stomach. "Issue? What's happened?" Her eyes snapped to her Princess. "Is it Lynphea? Is it the Trix again?"

Krystal shook her head but the sorrow in her eyes didn't lighten the lead weight that settled like rocks deep inside Flora's abdomen. "No, it's not Lynphea. It's um…"

"Come on, Krys, just tell us and we'll see if we can help."

Flora smiled at Helia, feeling lighter simply because he considered them a 'we' when facing the young Princess who had such a crush on him. It had taken her quite a while to see that Helia only saw the girl as a friend, that his affection for Krystal was almost sibling-like. Flora had been blinded by her own pessimism and to this day, she still didn't quite understand why she hadn't been able to see clearly. It had been as if she were lost in the fogs that descended from the Barrier Mountains.

"Yes, Princess Krystal, please let us try to help."

"It's Diaspro."

Oh. Well then. How to diplomatically tell the Princess of her Planet that Diaspro really wasn't someone that Flora had much sympathy for anymore? She'd tried, oh but she'd tried, to get the woman to take another path, to move on, but it seemed that with every step forward, Diaspro took ten jumps backward. And not normal jumps, but Aisha's triple backflip jumps. "Not again. Krystal, I know you look up to Diaspro but… she's very determined to get what she wants." In other words, when it came to Sky, Diaspro had a one track mind and everyone was the enemy.

"Yeah, that's what I've tried to explain, but this is different." Nova sighed and ran a hand over her sleek ponytail. "She's here."

"Here? As in, in the castle?" Flora sent out a quick scan as Helia's hand clasped hers, squeezing gently. She suddenly felt soothed. "What is she planning?"

"We don't exactly know."

"It's not her, it's him." Krystal interjected.

Him?

"We know that she acts a bit odd but this, her new attitude, is not her style," Nova said, eyes eloquent. "We're concerned he'll make Diaspro do something terrible and with her track record, she won't be innocent until proven guilty."

"Who is He?" Flora asked.

Krystal huffed, stomping her foot. "Nick!"

"Nick? Nick Who?" Helia demanded.

The Princess didn't seem to hear them, rushing on with her explanation. "He's possessed Diaspro and he's making her do weird, horrible things that she'd never do willingly."

"Nick who?" Helia asked again. "Is he a warlock? A creature like Valtor?"

Nova shook her head, her bronze armour gleaming. "No, he's a collector with a penchant for corruption."

Krystal's hands travelled to the pouches at her waist, fingering the stiff string that tied them. "His name is Nick Bow. Diaspro suspected him of being a great danger to the Magix Universe. She'd been investigating him, and she must have encountered him; maybe she tried to take him on by herself, and now he possesses her, and she's here, seeking revenge on Bloom, again. We must save her from this Nick Bow's influence. For all we know, he could be influencing us all. He seems really powerful."

Flora frowned, her nature scan coming up negative for anything unnatural in the palace. "What kind of influence?"

Nova pursed her lips. "As far as I could make out from Diaspro's notes, he affects people's personality, their actions, how the world works; things that normally make sense don't, and he may have been here for longer than Diaspro's suspected. She knew something was wrong when she threw that temper tantrum at the Sovereign Court but she excused it as stress, but lately she noticed other problems. People forgetting friendships, petty squabbles, King Erendor and Radius' pissing contests, and possibly even Icy's attitude towards Tritannus."

Flora nodded, horror dawning. Hadn't she noticed problems herself? "Oh, this would explain a lot."

"So we need to find Diaspro now, because if she gets to Bloom, King Oritel and Queen Marion will have her locked up and this Nick Bow will escape to wreak more havoc."

Yes, which had the potential for serious chaos. "You go find Diaspro; we'll protect Bloom, Sky and her family," Flora decided, feeling her power welling up. "If Diaspro gets to us first, I'll be certain to explain the truth of the matter. I want to see Diaspro go back to the girl I met on Eraklyon all those years ago."

Nova nodded, folding her arms. "So it's a plan. You keep the other Winx from killing Diaspro and we'll try to get her away from here. Krystal hopes she can heal her, and then with Nick gone, Diaspro might have a way that we can all defeat him."

"Yes, if there's something I've learned, as long as we fairies stick together, believe in our true selves, and our friendships, we can overcome anything."

"Even someone called Nick Bow?" Krystal asked tentatively.

Flora smiled warmly. "Even Nick Bow."

* * *

_TBC at later date_

* * *

**A.N.** I'm taking a break this month due to it being close to Christmas so anything I post will just be wee fun things while I work on my bigger stuff to start posting again in January. Please review.

_Nickelodeon + Rainbow = Nickbow._


End file.
